


Из пепла

by N_aprelsky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fetish, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_aprelsky/pseuds/N_aprelsky
Summary: Времени больше не будет. Оно просто перестанет существовать.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 4





	Из пепла

В комнате пахнет пылью. Здесь так давно никто не убирался — да какое вообще дело? Раньше она принадлежала кому-то из капитанов. Все, как у всех: казенный шкаф, казенный стол, узкая казенная кровать и половицы без ковра, которые скрипят, если наступить куда-то не туда. Только теперь капитанов здесь нет. Ни одного. Чужие документы забрала командор, чужие вещи сожгли. Ничего от человека не осталось — только память.

И теперь эта комната для одного Армина. Он сидит на полу, и его мысли путаются друг в друге. Оголенный комок нервов. Сжать кулаки — страшно, лишний раз удариться или порезаться — почти панический ужас. Поэтому остается только пытаться жить, чтобы лишний раз никому не причинить неудобств. Это же такая большая сила. Если… если что-то будет не так? Одна мысль — и от всего, что ему дорого не останется ничего.

Но это не то. Это страшные мысли, которые превратились в призраков — подобие эмоций, просто ощущения, обличенные в слова. Нужно учиться быть с ними дальше. А мысли — они сложнее, и они все сплетаются в одно слово, которое может треснуть в любой момент. Потому что Армин ждет. Ожидание в секунде вечности, которая между «до» и «сейчас».

Такое приятное, такое тягучее и невероятное. Сейчас привычная картинка разобьется вместе с открытой дверью, и воздух будет пахнуть не пылью, а электричеством. Армин улыбается — нервно, немного с изломом, но искренне. Руки мелко подрагивают, пальцы отбивают дрожь по пыльному полу. Здесь нужен ковер — холодно. Надо было помыть полы.

Армин впервые за много лет получил свое личное пространство, вот только оно ему и не нужно. Кровать слишком узкая, — в казармах кадетского корпуса была шире, — свободного места слишком мало, — нужно же еще нервно наворачивать по комнате круги, — все не так. Не хватает людей. Не хватает ощущения, что все его желания обязательно раскроют. Нет ощущения, что еще чуть-чуть — и кто-нибудь вернется, чтобы забрать свои вещи, застанет и застынет в дверном проеме.

Теперь не надо урывать час, не нужно бегать, нервно хихикая. Время замирает и перестает существовать.

Пока не открывается дверь. Пока она, черт возьми, не открывается.

Руки дрожат еще сильнее, пальцы отбивают невнятный ритм. А Эрен стоит в дверях. Полуденное солнце, пробивающееся через пыльные шторы, освещает его лицо. У него тоже улыбка нервная, и Армин впитывает в себя его черты лица, будто еще чуть-чуть — и растворится, потому что это так красиво. С влажных волос Эрена капает вода. Хочется вплести в них пальцы как можно скорее. И не выпутываться. Потеряться.

А времени теперь не будет. Оно перестанет существовать.

Эрен так и стоит в дверях, кажется, тоже засмотревшись. Его рука вцепляется в дверной косяк, он едва не падает, поддавшись вперед. У него в голове, в отличие от головы Армина, восхитительная пустота. Ничего, кроме желания. Последний раз был так давно, до первой вылазки, и Эрен помнит это ощущение. Армин все старался поверить в то, что они оба еще живы. И теперь Эрен его понимает. Впервые. И это так… черт возьми. Почему он все еще стоит здесь?

— Привет, — говорит Армин.

— Привет, — повторяет Эрен.

Он все еще стоит в дверях, и это так странно. Он просто не может сделать шаг вперед. А потом другой, третий — просто прирос к полу. Как?.. Это же Армин. Эрен столько раз к нему прикасался. Он все знает. Почему ему страшно? Почему кажется, что еще чуть-чуть — и мир рассыплется, возвращаясь на крышу того дома в Шиганшине? Это ведь неправда. Все здесь. Да что же такое!

Армин смеется — нервно, как натянутая струна. Эрен очень давно не слышал этого смеха, последний раз — еще в кадетском корпусе, когда Жан слишком долго не хотел уходить и все трепался о чем-то, а Марко тащил его как можно дальше, а Жан все говорил, и Эрену хотелось его прибить, лишь бы заткнулся. Сейчас это все такое далекое. Думать об этом сейчас — все равно, что об очередных похоронах. Поэтому Эрен не думает. И прожигает Армина взглядом, доводя себя и его почти до болезненного иступленного желания.

Это ведь глупо. Просто — один шаг. Эрен поправляет волосы, трет лицо рукой и его тянет чуть ниже — еще немного, и упадет. Боль, конечно, отрезвит. Но ему не хочется чувствовать ее сейчас. Ему не хочется трезво оценивать ситуацию, ему хочется, как сумасшедшему, продолжать тянуть и ждать, пока не станет совсем невыносимо. Внутри что-то скручивается болезненным узлом.

Армин наконец встает с пола. У него такой взгляд, будто еще чуть-чуть — и он сам придушит Эрена, лишь бы не медлил, лишь бы прекратил. Вслух они не говорят ничего, в голове — пустота, тормоза — срывает. Эрен захлопывает за собой дверь.

Шагов, соприкосновения с полом нет — он налетает на Армина, валит на кровать с такой силой, что они почти перелетают через нее. Еще чуть-чуть — и сорвет что-нибудь другое. В этой комнате время замерло, а оно должно бежать, как бежало всегда, когда они были вместе. Армин понятия не имеет, как это получается. Эрен смотрит на него, в глаза, ищет там что-то такое, чего даже Армин не знает. Эрен шумно дышит. И сердце у него бьется так быстро, на грани допустимого к жизни.

Он берет Армина за руки, так осторожно переплетает их пальцы, словно извиняется за то, что чуть не уронил. Аккуратно, почти невинно целует в уголок губ, спускается ниже — целует линию челюсти, подбородок, жилку на шее. Он никогда так не делал — никогда не был настолько осторожным. И это… сбивает с толку.

Армин чувствует, насколько Эрен возбужден. У Эрена все еще дрожат руки. Они лежат поперек кровати, и Эрен не дает Армину сделать ни одного движения — привыкает. Шумно дышит в шею, вдыхает запах, боится сделать хоть что-то неправильное. Раньше никогда не боялся. Им обоим по разным причинам кажется, будто теперь к телу Армина нельзя прикасаться. Это сковывает. Армин боится, что все взлетит на воздух, Эрен — что от Армина ничего не останется. Что-то срывает повязку с этих воспоминаний. Они оба хотели не так. Но Эрен не может ничего с собой поделать.

Он дышит, чувствуя этот немного пряный запах — совсем не так, как в Шиганшине. Ему кажется, он никогда не забудет, как пах Армин тогда. Эрен абсолютно застрял в том, что пугает его больше всего на свете. Сплошной кошмар — чувствовать под собой Армина, у которого скоро окончательно крыша поедет от возбуждения, и застрять в воспоминаниях.

Эрен теряется. Отвратительно просто теряется во всем том, что, как он думал, заставит его быть здесь и сейчас. Армин легко выпутывает руки из его хватки и отстраняет от себя, садясь. Эрен отползает к подушке, откидывается и с громким звуком бьется головой об стену.

— Что, мать твою, происходит? — спрашивает Армин, отчетливо произнося каждое слово. — Я не… не понимаю, — в его голос прокрадываются сожаление и страх. Что-то изменилось по отношению именно к нему. Они договорились, он помнит, но Эрен как будто не чувствует того, что нужно. Как было всегда.

Сожаление и страх топят Армина окончательно, и он почти захлебывается за ту секунду, пока Эрен не отвечает.

— Я боюсь тебе… навредить, — тихо говорит тот, потирая ушибленный затылок.

— Потому что я могу превратиться в титана и спалить всех? — Армин обнимает себя руками. — Извини, я не… вообще, на что я рассчитывал? Ты же теперь знаешь, и видишь во мне это, я… нет, неважно. Абсолютно. В другой раз, так в другой раз, — он легко улыбается, и его голос срывается. — Или нет.

Эрен молчит. Долго. Армин успевает встать, а он — вытянуть ноги. Невидящим взглядом цепляется за ускользающую фигуру, так и хочется схватить за руку, но можно навредить, сделать ему больно. Армин — хрупкий, почти из фарфора. Он сейчас уйдет, понимает Эрен, пойдет к Ханджи и попросит, чтобы она начала ставить свои эксперименты на нем. Армин снова ускользает. Это приводит в чувства.

— Я видел тебя мертвым, — Эрен видит, как Армин замирает. — Я боюсь тебе навредить, потому что это ты. Не из-за того, что ты теперь титан. Понимаешь?

И до Армина все-таки доходит. Он словно падает в воспоминания Эрена, а там все настолько запущено и страшно, что любой другой человек бы просто свернулся у стены и зарыдал. Армин сам рыдал несколько дней после битвы за Трост. Это ведь так просто.

Чей-то оглушительный крик разрезает внезапную тишину. Откуда-то из коридора. Потом еще и еще, и здесь почти нет людей, чтобы так кричать. Эрен мог бы издавать такие же звуки сейчас. Крик затихает. Армин понимает. Теперь знает, в чем дело. Никаких сомнений.

В два шага он снова оказывается рядом с Эреном, нависая над ним. Армин пристально вглядывается: влажные волосы разметались по подушке, взгляд усталый и виноватый, губы сжаты в тонкую линию. Кто угодно бы отступил сейчас. Только Эрен не сдается, а Армина порядком достали все попытки людей из-за стен разрушить его жизнь. Надоело. Хватит.

Он садится на кровать рядом с Эреном, гладит по щеке, зарывается пальцами в его волосы, но не наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать. Эрен тянется к его руке, как бродячий кот тянется к солнцу. Последний раз Армин видел бродячих котов в Каранесе. Это было так давно, что уже неправда. Армин тихо усмехается, и струна в нем наконец-то рвется.

Он убирает руку от лица Эрена и расстегивает несколько пуговиц на его рубашке. Водит кончиками пальцев по коже, обводит линии ключиц, будто изучает идеальный узор вышивки. У Армина была такая рубашка — с вышивкой. Эрен не двигается, сердце у него тяжело бухает — готовится снова биться быстро-быстро. У Армина холодные руки. Всегда то слишком горячие, то слишком холодные.

— Все в порядке, — тихо говорит он. — Все будет хорошо.

Армин расстегивает пуговицы дальше. Очерчивает пальцами линии пресса, поднимается выше, едва задевая соски. Эрен выдыхает шумно, через нос. Его руки сжимаются в кулаки. Армин оставляет расстегнутую рубашку на нем. В последний раз, когда они были вместе, Эрен даже не успел снять с себя снаряжение после тренировки. Тогда Армин возился гораздо дольше. Непривычно.

Он возится, перемещаясь так, чтобы быть у ног Эрена. Сейчас хочется целовать его всего, но Армин ждет. Ему нужно, чтобы Эрен тоже понял — все хорошо, все будет хорошо, пока они вдвоем. Ему нужно вывести Эрена из этого кошмара. Просто… сделать это. У Эрена же всегда получалось.

Армин расстегивает его штаны, а он так пялится, будто Армин до этого никогда так не делал. Эрен, выдохнув, закрывает глаза и для верности прикрывает их рукой. Армин спускает штаны вместе с бельем совсем чуть-чуть, так, чтобы было проще, не удерживается — целует колено перед собой. Все равно через ткань Эрен почти не чувствует.

Армин разводит его ноги, чуть отодвигается и наклоняется. Он знает, что дышит, как котенок, но Эрен все равно вздрагивает, когда разгоряченной кожей чувствует его дыхание. На лицо Армина спадают волосы. Он упирается руками в кровать, прикрывает глаза и целует, задевая носом жесткие волоски. Что-то даже в рот попадает. Теперь хочется рассмеяться, но сначала Армину нужно… что-то. Дорвался наконец-то.

У него очень давно не было практики, судя по воспоминаниям — целую жизнь, но приходится учиться заново. Армин еще раз касается рукой живота Эрена, чувствуя его дрожь, и… падает. Его тянет вниз, и он все-таки берет в рот — сначала головку, помогая себе рукой. Он даже забыл, каково это — губы расходятся по трещинкам, глаза слезятся. А еще… ему всегда очень нравился вкус Эрена.

Армин может представить его взгляд сейчас — ошалелый, почти дикий. Руки судорожно цепляются за простыни, когда Армин берет глубже. В волосы наконец-то вплетаются чужие пальцы, и он так долго ждал этого — когда Эрен перестанет сдерживаться. Сложно одновременно следить за своими зубами, держаться самому и чувствовать, как исполняется единственное на сегодня желание. Эрен ведь поверил в то, что Армин жив.

Он жестко дергает Армина наверх, и они встречаются взглядами. Армин знает, что провоцирует, когда облизывает губы и улыбается едва-едва. И это одновременно настолько просто и почти пошло, что Эрен грубо тянет Армина на себя и целует.

Вот так уже по-настоящему.

Эрен оплетает Армина руками и ногами, и они оба знают, что теперь на одежде Армина останется большое пятно, но вообще-то уже плевать. Эрен прижимает Армина ближе, а тот до сих пор в штанах и рубашке, и это кажется вопиюще неправильным. Руки Эрена, кажется, везде — то в волосах, то хватают за плечи, то сжимают бедра, так и норовя оставить синяки.

Вот поэтому Армин любит заниматься с ним любовью. Эрен шумно дышит, кусает его губы, пока Армин пытается ненадолго оторваться, чтобы расстегнуть воротник и просунуть руку под кровать. Не пускает — игнорирует напрочь. Армин чувствует, какой Эрен горячий. Его прикосновения везде, он везде, еще чуть-чуть, и Армин вплавится в него, как всегда хотелось. Чтобы больше никогда не отпускал.

— Да стой же ты, — смеясь, просит Армин, выпутываясь из конечностей Эрена. — Сейчас.

— Я стоял, — замечает Эрен, — в дверях этой комнаты. Несколько минут.

— Подожди.

Армин расстегивает две пуговицы на своей рубашке, шлепает Эрена по руке, когда тот тянется, чтобы расстегнуть оставшиеся. Армин не знает, как выглядит в такие моменты, но Эрен раньше говорил, что его как раз хочется оттрахать до звезд в глазах. Армин улыбается, вспоминая, достает масло из-под кровати и снова сползает вниз. Он вытягивает из-под Эрена подушку, — тот снова бьется головой об стену, — и укладывает под его поясницу.

У Армина в такие моменты просыпается педантичная точность. Эрену кажется, что только в постели Армин способен командовать и не извиняться за это. Он это и говорит, в ответ получая лишь пожимание плечами. Армин занят — смазывает маслом пальцы так, чтобы больно не было. У него много мыслей на этот счет, но все он оставляет на потом.

Эрен шипит, когда в него входит первый палец, и не может расслабиться. Армин пытается отвлечь его поцелуем, как всегда делал Эрен с ним, но ему неудобно. Вместо этого он гладит Эрена по колену, трется об него щекой, пока не чувствует, что может продолжить. Добавляет второй палец — становится так приятно. Армину хорошо.

Эрен тяжело дышит, снова прячет лицо за рукой, боясь смотреть. Армин с таким же выражением читает хорошие книги — лицо сосредоточенно, взгляд пронзительный, а губу закусывает и слегка улыбается. Эрен думает, что это наказание за все его грехи. Потому что в такие моменты Армин становится абсолютно невыносимым. За ним невозможно наблюдать.

Вот поэтому они оба любят, когда Эрен кусает, оставляет синяки и царапины — потому что тогда у Армина окончательно срывает крышу. А еще он может очень громко кричать, Эрен проверял.

— Вот делать тебе нечего, — выдыхает он, чувствуя, как Армин добавляет третий палец. — Я понял уже.

— А мне нравится, — Армин на мгновение замирает. — Ты всегда так бесишься…

— Потому что ты выглядишь так, будто читаешь свою дрянь, — Эрен закусывает губу. — Ну правда, Армин…

Тот смеется — легко, по-настоящему. Вытаскивает пальцы, а Эрен все еще не смотрит. Считает, сколько времени нужно, чтобы расстегнуть штаны и смазать себя. Армин убирает его руку от лица, рассматривает, зараза, и снова смеется. Он отдает Эрену склянку с маслом, чтобы тот поставил на тумбочку. В глазах — безумие какое-то. Как он это делает вообще?

Армин входит, помогая себе рукой, и целует Эрена. Замирает на какое-то время, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Отрывается от губ, целует щеки, кончик носа, лоб, пока Эрен пытается прийти в себя. Ему не больно, просто очень странно. Армин держит его за подбородок кончиками пальцев и снова целует, и Эрен больно прикусывает его нижнюю губу. Армин в ответ шлепает его по бедру.

Когда он начинает двигаться, Эрена по всему позвоночнику пробивает. Ему хочется, чтобы Армин больше никогда не останавливался, не уходил, чтобы он всегда целовал, шарил руками по его телу и шумно дышал, чтобы его волосы, как сейчас, щекотали нос, и Эрен чувствовал его в себе. Армин делает это слишком редко. Нужно просить почаще. Можно даже умолять, стоя на коленях, а потом отсасывать ему так, чтобы точно согласился.

Армин царапает его плечи неровными ногтями, а Эрен только пытается вычленить из всех ощущений одно конкретное. Хоть какое-то. Он слышит, как бедра Армина постоянно шлепают по его, чувствует, как внутри постоянно прошибает судорогой. Армин обхватывает его член, стараясь довести до разрядки. Эрен сопит и хрипит, пока Армин отвлекается на его шею. Как же восхитительно он ее целует, кто бы знал.

Эрен обсасывает собственные пальцы, пытаясь остаться незамеченным. Армин переключается на его грудь, даже кусает, и Эрена выгибает дугой от наслаждения. Как Армин это делает? Он не сбивается, все еще двигается, дрочит ему, обводит языком соски. Если бы Эрен сейчас заглянул ему в глаза, то увидел бы похоть. В чистом виде. Не сказать, что ему не нравится.

Эрен кое-как изгибается, чуть сползая, но Армин даже не замечает. У него так сильно взмокли и растрепались волосы, рубашка сбилась набок, а штаны каким-то чудом держатся на бедрах. Эрен тянет руку, а когда дотягивается, это кажется настоящей победой. Он обводит пальцем колечко мышц, и Армин вздрагивает. Когда Эрен вводит в него палец, Армин поднимает голову и неестественно изгибается. У него во взгляде — абсолютное, безумное нечто, которое Эрен уже тысячу раз приручил. Он целует Армина в висок, тот неосознанно делает еще несколько движений рукой, и именно от того, что эти движения — автоматические, непроизводные, Эрен сам кончает. И это, черт возьми невероятно.

Армин приходит в себя первым. Он чувствует сразу две вещи — палец Эрена в нем, а он сам до сих пор не вышел из Эрена, и от этого пробивает на смех. Эрен смотрит на него расфокусированным взглядом, оглядывается и в третий раз бьется головой об стену. Армин смеется еще громче.

Он встает, покачиваясь, и все-таки начинает раздеваться. Эрен, по армейской привычке, быстро скидывает с себя всю одежду, чтобы ничего не пропустить. Потому что Армин в таком виде — невероятный. Таких не бывает. Стоит со спущенными штанами в испачканной спермой рубашке и чему-то еще удивляется. Если бы можно было, Эрен бы взял его у окна, чтобы все смотрели. Сейчас как раз полдень.

Армин медленно расстегивает оставшиеся пуговицы на своей рубашке, и его пальцы кажутся восхитительными. Эрен знает тысячу разных способов найти им применение, но ему нравятся всего несколько из них. И то, что эти пальцы могут сжимать рукояти клинков или курок пистолета, причиняет почти физическую боль. Так не должно быть.

Армин стоит перед ним — теперь полностью обнаженный и с душой нараспашку, и Эрену хочется сделать с ним все самые невероятные вещи. И только потом он замечает, когда Армин сильно-сильно жмурится. Ни одного шрама — ни от ремней УПМ, ни от ранений, ни от зубов Эрена. Эти шрамы он любил больше всего. А теперь не будет ни одного.

Мысли Армина вязкие. Он возвращается в ступор — будто не он только что трахал Эрена до звездочек в глазах. Ему снова становится страшно. Шрамы определяют прошлое, показывают, кем ты был. Армин терпеть их не мог, почти все из них, но они делали его тем самым человеком, который легко согласился умереть за свою мечту. А теперь с него все стерли. И он кусает тыльную сторону ладони, забывая об осторожности, и зажмуривается. Ничего не происходит. Ничего и не должно произойти. И его принадлежность к себе никто больше не вернет.

— Что случилось? — тихо спрашивает Эрен, приподнимаясь на локте.

— Прости, я… это регенерация, — Армин убирает руку ото рта и смотрит на след от укуса. — Странно как.

— Иди сюда, — просит Эрен.

Армин послушно подходит к нему, и Эрен тянет руки, чтобы усадить его на свои бедра. Сидеть тягуче-больно, но так даже лучше. Армин не исчезнет. Его можно трогать, можно царапать и кусать, как раньше, и нет ничего плохого в том, что его кожа теперь чистая. Эрен усмехается своим мыслям и целует Армина в уголок губ.

А потом кусает его рядом с ключицей. Так, что чувствует металлический вкус на языке. Армин тихо всхлипывает, и это такой чудесный, просящий звук. Эрен опрокидывает его на спину, нависая над ним, и теперь его очередь приносить удовольствие.

Он оставляет метки везде, где может: кусает руки Армина от запястий до плеч, так, что у Армина поджимаются пальцы на ногах. Он всхлипывает, хватается за простыни и мечется, зажатый между Эреном и кроватью. Им уже не нужно ничего друг другу говорить. Это скорее привычка — Армин всегда просил сам, потому что так ему казалось, что они с Эреном принадлежат друг другу насовсем. Навсегда.

Эрен целует все выступающие косточки. Ему нравится, каким обманчиво-худым кажется Армин под своей одеждой. До недавнего времени об этом знал только он сам. Нельзя об этом думать. На выпирающей тазовой косточке остается след от еще одного укуса. Армин беспорядочно хватается за волосы Эрена.

Он любит бедра Армина. На них всегда остаются синяки-следы от пальцев, на них метки и укусы выглядят по-особенному. Наверное, потому что они такие бледные. Эрен прослеживает вены на них, уходящие глубже под кожу, пальцем чертит линию, где проходит артерия. В Армине так много жизни.

И, конечно же, Эрен чувствует, когда пытается разработать его.

— Так… — он не продолжает. Только довольно улыбается.

Армин находит в себе силы закатить глаза. Он чувствует, как Эрен дышит совсем рядом. Конечно, он готовился, черт возьми. Ему хотелось, чтобы все было идеально. Чтобы Эрену не пришлось напрягаться. А теперь тот дышит совсем близко, и Армину хочется провалиться под землю. Если Эрен сейчас начнет трахать его языком, то он точно свихнется. Слишком много. Еще чуть-чуть — и разорвет.

Но Эрен только целует еще раз — снова, совсем близко. Армин зажмуривается и ждет. Эрен снова подхватывает его, усаживает на себя, а Армин только цепляется за его плечи, кусая губы. Эрен не отрывает взгляда от его рук — следы от укусов окутывает пар. Это завораживает. Эрен видел этот пар во время сражений, но теперь… господи, только бы не подумать об этом когда-нибудь на поле боя.

Эрен помогает Армину двигаться, держит его и смотрит туда же, куда и он. Их тела так подходят друг другу. Это больше не похоже на одуряющее желание — это вообще ни на что не похоже. Каждый раз, опускаясь, Армин всхлипывает. Эрен ловит все его всхлипы, сцеловывает с губ и хочет, чтобы они остались навсегда в памяти.

Пахнет Армином. Только сильнее, гораздо сильнее. Их завлекает пар, и Армин, похоже, совсем теряется в ощущениях. Когда Эрен опрокидывает его на спину, он наконец-то стонет. Стон переходит в крик, и его должны услышать все, но всем, наверное, уже все равно. Эрен сжимает Армина в объятиях, держит за руки, и от его хватки должны остаться синяки.

Эрен целует, куда приходится. Перед глазами уже плывет. Он шепчет Армину что-то совсем бессвязное на ухо. Армин кричит, извивается, пинает Эрена пяткой, но это не больно. Это хорошо. Сейчас Армин не похож на себя еще больше, чем полчаса назад: в нем нет похоти. В нем вообще нет ничего, кроме желания быть рядом с Эреном, пока можно. Пока у него есть время.

Он кончает без рук, вцепившись в Эрена так, что у того темнеет перед глазами, и утягивает его за собой. Только Армин умеет брать и отдавать одновременно столько, сколько ни в одном живом человеке не поместится.

Эрен скатывается с него, слушает биение сердца и не знает, что теперь говорить. Слова закончились. А Армин, кажется, сорвал горло. Эрен улыбается и прикрывает глаза. В груди что-то встает на место. Эрен чертит на коже Армина признание в любви и ждет, пока тот придет в себя. Это хорошо. Это всегда было хорошо.


End file.
